The Celestial Demoness
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When Natsu is battling Zeref, he tells Natsu who E.N.D really is. That a long time ago, a friend of his gave birth and the baby soon died, and he used the baby's body to create his strongest demon. And the woman who gave birth was none other then Anna Heartfilia. Au, oneshot


**So I found out that most people were doing a theory about what if Lucy was E.N.D? Even though the theory is old I thought it could be a good oneshot. So here you are! Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Zeref watched, bruised as Natsu looked at him with anger and shock at what he just told him. ' _So, I guess I have to reveal E. true identity to Natsu.'_

"YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE MY BROTHER?!" Natsu yelled. "THEN WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!"

"All will be revealed in due time. But however, I heard you really wanted to take down E.N.D. Is that true?" Zeref asked

"OF COURSE I DO! I promised Igneel I would destroy E.N.D for him!" Natsu replied, feeling more angry by the second.

"Then, do you wish to destroy a friend?" Zeref asked, watching as shock came over Natsu's face. "What are you talking about?" Natsu growled.

"The title E.N.D, is just a hoax, to keep my most strongest demon a secret. Many years ago, a friend I knew gave birth to a child, but the child died during birth. My friend was heartbroken, and I decided, to use the child as the body for demon that would defeat me. I thought that you were dead, and was going to make you as my strongest demon, until I found out that you had survived and was being taught dragon slayer magic ever since by Igneel."

"As it turns out five dragons taught five children dragon slayer magic. They are you, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. The dragons were planning on sending you guys into the future to use your slayer magic, to defeat Acnologia."

Zeref noticed Natsu was seething with fury. "Why couldn't they go into the future?"

"The dragons were weakening, and they figured they needed as much ethernano as possible to regain their powers. They needed it to break the spell they cast on themselves. We waited for the Eclipse and used the door to go to the future with the help of a Celestial Wizard named Anna. At the same time, another Celestial Wizard opened the door for us in the year 777, July 7th. You all thought that was the day when the dragons disappeared, but that was when you guys actually woke up. You five are from 400 years ago." Zeref finished saying.

"WHAT DOES ALL THIS HAVE TO DO WITH E.N.D?!" Natsu asked, watching as Zeref looked up at him.

"The friend who lost the child, was none other than the celestial wizard, Anna Heartfilia." At the last name, Happy and Natsu's eyes widened with shock.

"The child's name, was Lucy Heartfilia, your best friend." Zeref declared.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, running towards him with a fireball coming from his hand.

"Natsu, she's a demon from the book. If I die, she dies too." Zeref said.

"THERE'S NO WAY SHE'S E.N.D!" Natsu went to punch Zeref, when Happy grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him up in the air. "Happy! Let me go!"

"Natsu…..we don't want Lucy to die!" Happy exclaimed through tears, his paws burning from the heat Natsu was giving off.

"He has to be lying! He's lying!" Natsu protested.

"But what if he's right? I don't want to lose her as much as you do!" Happy yelled.

Natsu looked at him as Happy flew away from Zeref, still clinging onto Natus's jacket. "Let's go back to the guild! Together!" Happy proclaimed.

* * *

Zeref watched as his wounds disappeared, a slight frown on his face. "Your majesty…." Invel started to say, before Zeref turned to look at him.

"There is no longer anyone capable of stopping me. The last thread if hesitation remaining within me is gone." Zeref said.

"We shall continue the army's advance, our target is Fairy Tail. We will conquer the guild and obtain Fairy Heart, the absolute power."

' _Soon Lucy, soon you'll be released.'_ Zeref thought, a smirk coming to his lips.

* * *

Lucy had been through a whole lot of bad stuff today, but this just made her ticked off. A woman was right now threatening Natsu as the two were tied up in a chair.

"How about…." The woman then appeared standing over Lucy's face as she had her feet on the edges of the chair. "I just take out your pretty eyes. Your eyes tick me off so much, I think that would be a good thing to start with."

"Go ahead, even if I won't be able to see through them, I'll still remember every single thing I love about Magnolia. If you're going to go on with it, do it already! Don't even think for a second that I care about the likes of you!" Lucy exclaimed.

The woman just looked at her before smirking. "Why not…." She clicked her teeth again, and Lucy then saw her standing behind Natsu. "I just kill him instead!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "NO!" She yelled, going against her restraints as best as she could.

"Say goodbye to him, because this is the last time you're going to see him alive!" The woman declared, pressing the knife against his throat.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, before she felt something ignite inside of her as her world went black.

* * *

Natsu woke up to see him on the ground. "What the…..what happened?" He muttered, before feeling something wet and sticky on his face and neck.

"Is this blood?" Natsu asked himself, before looking around. "What a second, WHERE'S LUCY?!"

He looked around frantically before hearing someone groan. He turned to see the woman who had attacked Brandi against the wall, all bloodied up with steam coming from her.

"WHAT THE?!" Natsu yelled getting up from the ground as he stepped back from the lady.

"Monster...she's a monster." The woman grumbled. ' _LUCY?! No, it can't be!'_ Natsu thought, hoping with all his heart that when they came back from fighting Zeref that she wasn't E.N.D, but he proved to be wrong.

"That she could move freely within 'my time', is impossibile. To think she has the powers to surpass even a god?! Something capable with those powers, can only be E.N.D…." The woman finished saying

* * *

A female person stepped out of the shadows, revealing Lucy Heartfilia. Except her hair was down and she had black demon horns sprouting from her head and small red wings.

"Lucy!" A voice yelled, said girl turning to see Gray looking at in anger, as she smirked.

" _ **Lucy, is no more~"**_ She said. " _ **I am Eve, named after the first woman who let sin into this world. And do you want to know why, she sinned?"**_ Eve gave him a evil smile. " _ **It was because she was tempted by the devil himself~"**_

"I can't believe that your E.N.D, after all this time. My greatest foe, was masquerading as my friend."

" _ **I think that you should move, I only have one goal in mind, and that is to kill Zeref."**_ Eve told him.

"My parents, Ur, all because of Zeref's demons. And now Juvia, you're a part of thar group!" Gray exclaimed.

Eve's eyes narrowed as Gray summoned his devil ice slayer magic. "Don't you worry, Lucy. You won't have to kill Zeref. Cause I'm going to kill you and stop you dead in your tracks!"

" _ **Let's see about that!"**_ Eve yelled, charging straight at Gray.

* * *

Natsu muttered something to himself as he scratched at the bandages. They were itchy, and only made him want to pull them off and start scratching like crazy.

"You okay, Natsu?" Happy asked, flying over to him.

Natsu gave him a smile. "I'm alright Happy, now let's go and get Lucy back!" He yelled, raising a fist in the air.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered, before following after Natsu as they ran out of the building.

* * *

Gray punched Eve in the stomach as she stumbled back, before twisting her right foot and slamming her left leg into his side.

Gray glared at her, who just smirked in reply before frowning when ice covered her left hand and leg, she was then blasted by Gray's magic, letting out a cry of pain.

Eve summoned fire from her hand as she went to strike Gray, when a voice stopped her. "LUCY!"

The two turned to see Natsu and Happy running towards them. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled again.

"Natsu! Get away! I have to stop her!" Gray exclaimed.

"I know!" Natsu agreed. ' _But she….still….is her.'_ He thought.

Eve smirked. " _ **What's the matter? Don't tell me you dare to attack your 'beloved partner'. Do you?"**_ She asked, tilting her head wearing a cute expression.

" _ **How pathetic!"**_ Eve started to laugh, shocking Natsu and Gray.

"I have to stop her. Sorry Natsu, but we have to do this to save a bunch of people lives, including hers." Gray told him, ice slowly coming from his hand.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled. Gray stopped in his tracks before turning to look at him, only to get punched in the stomach by Natsu.

"You….idiot." Was all Gray managed to get out before falling to the ground, unconscious.

" _ **Taking out your comrade? That's low, even for you~"**_ Eve proclaimed, smiling all the way as Natsu just looked at her. ' _Where is she? The girl I used to know?'_ Natsu thought, before catching something.

On Eve's cheek, a tear slid down it and onto the ground. ' _Was that, a tear?!'_ Natsu thought. ' _She's still there! And fighting, she may be weak, but she's surviving.'_

" _ **Finally afraid?"**_ Eve asked. " _ **You weak-"**_

"You once said to me." Natsu started to say, shocking Eve. "I don't want to run away by myself. Because no matter what, I'd rather be together with everyone."

"So I'm not going to let you run away alone."

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ Eve screamed, summoning a fireball in her hand as she went to aim it a Natsu.

However, she stopped when she was hugged by him, blinking in shock. "I'm going to take you back to everyone, I promise. So let's continue our adventure together!" Natsu said, smiling.

A tear slid down her cheek, before hitting the ground. ' _Together….'_ She thought, before smiling as she opened her eyes. Not hard, evil, sinister eyes. But the eyes of the Lucy everyone knew.

"Natsu…." She whispered. "Thank you."

"LUCY!" Happy yelled, flying towards her as he hugged around her stomach, Porlyusica helping Gray up as Evergreen supported Brandish to stand up, who was holding a tiny Dimaria in her hand.

"Happy!" Lucy said in shock. "I was so worried! We thought we lost you forever!" Happy cried in between sobs.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Lucy assured, rubbing her hand over Happy's head.

"So what are we going to do about your horns and wings?" Natsu asked. "It honestly makes you stand out among the others."

"Say one more thing about me, and I'll summon a fireball to you." Lucy hissed.

Natsu laughed, scared out of his mind. "You know what, the horns and wings actually suit you."

"Men." Evergreen and Brandish said. "You humans are ridiculous." Porlyusica muttered.


End file.
